Low back pain is a common disorder affecting the quality of life and productivity of a large proportion of the population in the industrialized countries and contributing significantly to health care expenditures. A significant number of individuals with acute back pain develop chronic low back pain resulting in reduced physical function, social participation, psychological distress and poorer quality of life. Recurrences of lower back pain and associated functional limitations often can be managed with physical therapy and exercise. Manual therapies such as manual traction, overpressure and spinal joint mobilization, for example, which create posterior-to-anterior pressure directed to a specific region on the spine, are commonly used to treat low back pain. Currently, these techniques are performed by skilled clinicians during treatment sessions that occur two to three times a week. Given their effectiveness for alleviating back pain, it is desirable to enable the individual back pain sufferer to self-administer these techniques as needed.